Finding Jeanette
by ChipetteLover16
Summary: What happens when a over-protective father loses his daughter and must find her with the help of Carli, a friendly yet forgetful beaver who helps the herd all kinds of dangerous and crazy things. But, can they save Jeanette before she is sold to a vet's terrifying niece!
1. Making a promise

**Hi, guys! I'm so sorry it took me so long to publish this. Finding Jeanette should've been my first story to publish, but I got sidetracked. But, here it is! It's also to celebrate Finding Dory FINALLY COMING INTO THEATERS and the thirteenth anniversary of Finding Nemo! I should've published it on May 30th or June 17th, but eh. (shrug) It's here now! Please enjoy and I DO NOT own Finding Nemo, Alvin and the Chipmunks, or Ice Age. I just love the films so so so much! I'm going to try to make other categories besides Alvin and the Chipmunks and Ice Age, but that is my main category and I would love to eventually do Star vs the Forces of Evil because I LOVE that TV series! But now this is my main story and I am updating often. Enjoy and REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Making a promise**

It was a quiet day in the village and many animals were relaxing. A certain saber lied on a rock watching his young nieces play. Diego Miller watched the girls while their parents were going for a morning walk and his wife Shira offered to go take care of their breakfast, so she went out to hunt. He chuckled to himself as he watched Brittany tackle both of her sisters from behind and tickled them without mercy.

He heard a twig snap behind him and on instinct, growled while crouching down. He quickly turned around and decided to see if that was someone unwelcome trying to hunt his nieces. He crouched down again and leaped into the bushes and attacked something.

A scream was heard and Diego realized he accidentally pinned down Sid.

"Sid!" Diego yelled in annoyance. "What? I was getting berries and you jumped on me!" Sid said. Now Diego felt a bit guilty. "Sorry, buddy. It's just, I'm watching the girls and I can't let anything bad happen to them. I thought you were a predator."

"Come on, buddy! What's the worst that could happen?" Sid asked. In the shadows, a mysterious animal growled lowly and saw three young chipettes screaming and laughing and took this as a opportunity for a meal.

Diego looked up and saw a male saber closing in on the children. He growled lowly and as soon as he thought the saber was alone, an entire pack was coming out of the shadows. He rushed over and roared furiously, attacking one of the sabers.

Little did he know, three of the pack members chased the girls into the forest. The sabers growled as they eventually chased the Chipettes into a dead end. Or so they thought.

Brittany pushed her younger sisters up the tree and tried to get them to safety. As an older sister, it was her duty to protect Jeanette and Eleanor when their parents weren't around.

As Manny and Ellie were taking a walk through the forest, they heard a roar of distress. The mammoths recognized it as Diego and rushed into action.

Jeanette whined as she had a hard time climbing the slippery tree. It was raining and she couldn't find any traction with her claws. Brittany went back down to help and growled when the saber tried to reach Jeanette. She scratched the saber on the cheek and he let out yelp of pain before falling out of the tree.

Jeanette grabbed a tree branch and it snapped. The young chipette fell out and landed hard until she was unconscious. The sabers crowded her and the alpha sliced her right leg with one claw. Before they could do anything else, a male mammoth sprang into action! Manny knocked two away with his tusks.

"You leave my little girl alone!" He yelled. The alpha ordered the pack on to a cliff, awaiting Manny to come closer to hit him with a boulder for a larger meal.

Unfortunately, their plan succeeded and Manny blacked out of consciousness. The alpha chuckled. "The mammoth for dinner, and then the stupid kid for dessert. You shouldn't have messed with my pack, tubby. And now, I'm gonna make a meal out of you."

A trunk wrapped around his neck. "I don't think so!" A female mammoth named Ellie exclaimed, and threw the saber into a tree, making him have hard contact with the ground. The herd stood as one, growing madly and the pack was forced to retreat. Everyone cheered happily.

"Oh no!" Shira said.

Manny groaned and tried to get up. His head was throbbing in pain. His entire body ached. Last thing he remembered was-

"Ellie!" He yelled. His daughter was lying unconscious and those monsters must've hurt her and the herd. "Ellie?! Ellie?" Manny asked tearfully. He began to sob. He lost hope in ever seeing his beautiful family ever again.

"Manny?" Ellie called. "Ellie!" He stroked her hair and nuzzled her face and she returned it. "Ellie, are you alright? Is everybody alright?" Ellie's face turned sad and tears clouded her vision. "Everyone except Jeanette." She cried.

Manny gasped when he saw her. The little chipette lied on her side with a bleeding cut on her right leg from her hip to ankle. "Oh, there, there, there. It's okay, Daddy's here. Daddy's got you. I promise, I'll never let anything happen to you, Jeanette." Manny made his daughter the biggest promise in his life. This time, he had to protect her and the herd.

 **Okay, guys. That was chapter one and I am going to update often so I'm going to see if I can post a voting pole on my profile, and I want you to tell me how often you want a new chapter for Finding Jeanette. Please review, guys.**


	2. Time for school

**Hi, everyone! This is chapter two and I'm trying to figure out how often I should update since this will be a very long story and I'm putting Life is full of Surprises on hold until this is done and I'm just so excited! I think this is a really good idea and I would love to see some reviews and I have a feeling that once time passes this might have a chance to be a really popular story here on Fanfiction. I'll also be working on 18 years with my good friend SimonXJeanette99 on 18 years and we would love reviews on that story as well. Enjoy and please review.**

The camera zooms in on the beautiful land and on the Miller's treehouse with Jeanette's theme playing as it introduces the main characters, and foreshadows the big journey later. **(Jeanette's theme is a mixture of soft piano and violin kind of like the music that starts off Finding Nemo, only softer and perhaps more high-pitched)**

As the camera zooms in, it goes into a bedroom and we see a young female chipmunk. It's Jeanette. Her voice is faint at first, but we see her father trying to sleep.

"First day of school, first day of school! Wake up, wake up! Come on, first day of school!" Jeanette yelled, jumping on her father. It's been three months since the incident, and Jeanette's leg is now scarred badly, but she can use it very well much to her family's surprise.

"Ah, I don't wanna go to school! Five more minutes!" Manny whined. How ironic.

"Not you, Dad! Me! Get up, get up!" Jeanette said, nuzzling Manny and running around.

"Okay. Huh?" Manny said as Jeanette nuzzled him. He got up on his feet and we hear Jeanette yelling "time for school" nonstop in the background. "Okay, I'm up for school." Manny said, half asleep. "Time for school! Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! WHOA!" She yelled falling backwards out the window. Manny snapped awake.

"JEANETTE!"

"First day of school!" Jeanette said, muffled because her head was stuck in a tree stump. Manny gasped. "Jeanette, don't move, don't move! You'll never get out of there yourself. I'll do it." He wrapped his trunk around his daughter and they both strained as Manny tried to pull her out. As soon as Manny pulled her out, he pushed he inside the house.

"Okay, where's the break? You feel a break?" Manny asked, overreactingly freaking out.

"No." Jeanette answered calmly.

"Sometimes you can't tell 'cause fluid's rushing through the area. Now, any rushing fluids?" Manny asked.

"No." Jeanette said, starting to get annoyed.

"Are you woozy?" Manny asked, holding his daughter upside down.

"No."

"How many toes do I have?" Manny asked, holding up his foot.

"I'm fine." Jeanette muttered.

"Answer the toe question!" Manny yelled.

"Three."

"NO! See, something's wrong with you! I have one... two, three. That's all I have?" Manny started calming down. "Oh. You're okay. How's the lucky foot?" Manny asked.

"Lucky." Jeanette answered, lifting her leg up.

"Let's see. Jump." Manny instructed. With difficulty, Jeanette jumped up to give her father a high five. "Now sweetie, are you sure you wanna go to school this year? There's no problem if you don't. You could wait nine or ten years." Manny said, being absolutely over-protective. Jeanette rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Dad! It's time for school." Jeanette pulled her father's trunk impatiently.

"Ah, ah, ah! Forgot to do camouflage practice." Manny said. "Oh." Jeanette groaned in annoyance, rolling her eyes. "Do you want a hungry predator to get you?" Manny asked, reminding her why he set up this procedure.

"Yes."

"No, you don't. In the bush!" Manny pointed. Jeanette sighed and jumped in the bush. After a few minutes, the bushes rustled and Jeanette came out.

"Okay, I'm done!" Manny grabbed her playfully. "Uh-uh! A hungry bear got you!" Jeanette laughed loudly as her father tickled her and growled playfully as if he was a bear.

 **Okay guys, please review. I'll be back to update in a couple days.**


	3. First Day of School

**Hello, guys! I am so sorry that I took forever to update. I would have updated sooner but the last two times I tried to update, the document wouldn't submit for some reason. I'm going to start updating every two days because this is a long story and I'm getting really impatient to see how beautiful this is going to be. Please review after this is done, guys. If you have any questions, please review or you could PM me. And if you review with a question, I'll answer it in the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Manny and Jeanette poked their heads out of the treehouse entrance and took a big look around.

"Okay, you're excited. First day of school, here we go. We're ready to go and get some knowledge. What's the first rule about the big world?" Manny leaned in to hear Jeanette. "It's not safe." The chipette quietly answered. "That's my girl. Now, we check to see if the perimeter's clear. We go out and back in." Jeanette followed her father's movements of going in and out of the treehouse entrance. "Out and back in. One more time, out and back in." Jeanette walked out of the treehouse entrance, not too far ahead of her father, who just went back inside the house. "And sometimes, if you want to do it four times-" Manny said as his voice was heard from the inside of the treehouse.

"Dad..." Jeanette groaned impatiently.

"Alright, come on, sweetheart." Manny caught up with his daughter and looked around to see if the herd was close behind. "Dad, maybe while I'm at school, I'll see wolves!" Jeanette told her father excitedly.

"I highly doubt that."

"Have you ever met a wolf?" Jeanette asked. Manny looked scared for a minute. "No, and I don't plan to." The father answered truthfully. Wolves were one of the natural predators for mammoths.

"How old are tortoises?" Jeanette asked. "Tortoises?" Manny repeated, a bit surprised. " I don't know." The mammoth answered seconds later, shaking his head. "Scientific experts say that tortoises, th-they live to be about 100 years old!" Jeanette said, stuttering a little. Manny actually thought it was cute. As a father, he learned to be patient with how many questions an energetic child such as Jeanette could ask. So much knowledge, but so many questions on how the world works. It was normal. After all, she is only nine years old. He smiled at his daughter.

"Well, if I ever meet a tortoise, I'll ask him. After I'm done talking to the wolf, okay?" Manny held out his trunk protectively in front of his daughter. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on! Hold on, wait to cross." The crossing chameleon came in front of the trafficking animals and turned red like a stop sign to allow the herd to cross safely. Manny held out his trunk. "Hold my trunk, hold my trunk." Manny said and Jeanette took his trunk with her paw.

"Dad, you're not going to freak out like you did at the aquarium, are you?" Jeanette asked. "Hey, that dolphin was getting very snappy and was about to charge. Darn dolphins, always think they're so smart." Manny muttered to himself. Him and Jeanette, along with the herd, tried to find a spot to wait for the teacher.

Three fathers laughed together as the herd approached them. Manny and Jeanette came up to them, Manny was still holding her paw. "Excuse me, is this where we meet her teacher?" Manny asked.

"Well, look who's out of the treehouse." One father, a glyptodon retorted. "Yes. Shocking, I know." Manny joked.

"Melvin, right?" The glyptodon father asked.

"Manny." Manny corrected.

"Kevin." A aardvark father introduced.

"Stu." The glyptodon father introduced.

"Will." A beaver father introduced, finishing the introductions for the group. "Hey, I've heard of you." He chuckled. "I've heard you're a funny guy. Come on, tell us a joke."

"Yeah." The other two dads nodded in agreement.

"Actually, that's just a rumor. I'm no funnier than anyone else here." Manny denied. "Come on, Manny." Will encouraged. "Yeah, give us a funny one." Kevin said.

"Yeah!" Stu nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I know one joke." Manny chuckled as Jeanette rolled her eyes. "An olive walks into a buffet. Well, he doesn't walk in, he hops in, I guess. So, uh, the waiter- No wait, I mixed up. There was an olive and a waiter. Neither of them are walking, so forget that I-" Jeanette smiled nervously at the adults, embarrassed by her father's failing joke.

"STUART! Get out of Mr Johnson's yard now!" Stu yelled at his son playing with his friends, interrupting Manny. The kids screamed.

"Alright, you kids! Where'd you go? Where'd you go?" The poor blind mole yelled, climbing out of his burrow to try to get the troublemaking children off his territory. The only trouble was he couldn't see them, so they continued laughing as he tried to chase them.

"Dad, Dad! Can I go play, too? Can I?" Jeanette whispered, begging her father to let her do something. Manny looked a little uneasy about it. "I'd feel better if you go play over there by the bouncy mushrooms." Manny said, pointing over to infant molehogs as they jumped and their mothers supervised. One baby fell off and started fussing as his mother walked over to him with deep concern. Jeanette frowned at Manny. "That's where I would play." Manny assured. The children came over to their fathers laughing, but the group of dads didn't look very pleased.

"What's wrong with her leg? And what are those on her face?" A little aardvark girl named Ruby asked, pointing out Jeanette's injury and glasses.

"She looks funny!" Said a little beaver child named Matt. Stu slapped Stuart on the back of the head with his tail.

"Ow! Hey, what'd I do? What'd I do?" He asked innocently. "Be nice! It's her first time at this school." Stu scolded his son.

"She's had a few injuries, kids. We call it her lucky foot." Manny said, stroking Jeanette's hair with his trunk.

"Dad..." Jeanette said through gritted teeth, clearly embarrassed. "See this foot? It's actually smaller than my other three. But you can't really tell. Especially when I twirl. Whee!" Ruby explained.

"I'm O2 intolerant-" Stuart tried to explain, but ended up sneezing so hard, he accidentally propelled himself backwards.

"I'm obnoxious!" Matt said, getting in Jeanette's face. The kids heard singing and a rhinoceros came into view. "Mr Rhinoson!" The kids shouted and ran into his direction. "Come on, Jeanette!" Stuart said, beaconing her to follow. She tried, but was stopped by Manny putting his trunk on her back. "Whoa, you better stay with me." He said.

Brittany and Eleanor already said their goodbyes and were heading to the teacher. Manny held his trunk out to hug Jeanette.

"Dad, you can go now." She whispered. "Oh, hello! Who is this?" Mr Rhinoson kindly greeted. "I'm Jeanette." She introduced.

"Well Jeanette, all new travelers must answer a science question." Mr Rhinoson said. "Okay." Jeanette quietly replied. "You live in what kind of home?" Mr Rhinoson asked.

"Euka-lipta-ah. Eu-ka-nip-ta-" Jeanette struggled to pronounce, but didn't succeed. "Okay, okay. Don't hurt yourself." Mr Rhinoson flatly said. "Welcome aboard, traveller!" Manny walked towards the rhino.

"Just so you know, she's got a scarred leg. I find it if she has trouble walking, let her take a break. Ten, fifteen minutes." Manny stated his concern. "Dad, it's time for you to go now." Jeanette whispered, clearly embarrassed.

"Don't worry, we'll stay together as a group." Mr Rhinoson reassured Manny, giving him a wink. "Okay class, optical orbits upfront. And remember, we keep our paws, claws, hooves, toes, to _ourselves_. That means you, James." Mr Rhinoson instructed.

"Aw, man!" James whined. Mr Rhinoson resumed singing.

"Bye, girls!" Manny waved to his daughters. "Bye, Dad!" They yelled back.

"Bye, sweetheart!" Manny waved at Jeanette, since he's worried about her most because of her recent injury. "Be safe." He whispered to himself. The class was out of sight.

"Well, you're doing pretty well for someone who went through all that stress." Stu commented, coming behind Manny with his friends. "Well, you can't hold on to them forever, you know." Manny said.

"Yeah, I had a tough time with my oldest when they went to the Switchback Cove." Will explained, earning a nod from the other two dads.

"You just have to let them grow up-" Manny's eyes widened in shock and horror. "THE SWITCHBACK COVE?! THEY'RE GOING TO THE SWITCHBACK COVE?! WHAT ARE YOU INSANE?! WHY NOT JUST BARBEQUE THEM UP NOW AND SERVE THEM WITH FRIES?!" Manny yelled hysterically, turning away, obviously trying to go after them.

"Jeez, Manny! Calm down." Stu said. "Don't tell me to be calm, shell boy!" Manny yelled, his voice distant.

"Shell boy?" Stu repeated to himself, quite confused.

"You know, for a so-called comedian, he really isn't that funny." Will informed, getting a nod from the other two.

"Pity." said Kevin.

 **There's chapter three, and because I took so long to update, I'll update chapter four tomorrow. This took forever. Please review and if you have questions, I'll answer your reviews or you could PM me. Bye guys, I'll update tomorrow!**


	4. Field Trip

**Hello, everyone! I'm know I'm updating quite early, but I couldn't sleep. I live in Texas and it's pretty early over here. This is a shorter chapter, so I have a bit of a break. But, I will be updating frequently, so don't be surprised if I decide to update later on today. I also have to update** **Happy Birthday, Jenny Bear,** **which will hopefully be done this afternoon, along with chapter five on Finding Jeanette. But, please enjoy chapter four and review.**

Mr Rhinoson sang about the sights as the children looked around in awe. There were things Jeanette never saw before. Beautiful plant life was all around. It has been three months of not leaving the treehouse. She felt like someone wrapped their arms around her.

She looked to her side and saw Brittany and Eleanor hugging her with smiles on their faces. She returned the hug and saw that Mr Rhinoson had stopped and all the students piled off.

"Okay, the Switchback Cove."

"Alright kids, feel free to explore, but stay close." The rhino gasped. " _fremunt avis,_ gather!" Mr Rhinoson instructed and the students gather up in front of the hummingbird he was referring to. A little hummingbird flew close to a violet flower. The class watched in awe at one of the many wonders of life.

"The hummingbird can flap its wings a mere 53 beats per second on average." Me Rhinoson taught the class and then continued singing about the many different species on Earth. Most students listened intently, but as for Stuart, Ruby, and Matt, they looked like they were absolutely bored.

"Come on, let's go." Stuart whispered. His friends nodded and followed him around the corner. Jeanette's curiousity struck her and she snuck off from the class to see where her new "friends" went.

 **Okay, that's chapter four. Please review. Sorry it's so short. I'll type chapter five later. I should probably try to get a few more minutes of sleep. It's almost 5:30 and my mom wants to go grocery shopping early and I promised I'd help her. Also, I'm going back to school myself soon and my mom wants me to practice getting up earlier. Junior year of High School. (sarcastically) Yay.**


	5. The Switchback Cove

**Hello, everyone! I am sorry for the confusion of the last chapter. This one is called The Switchback Cove. But I fixed my mistake and renamed it to Field Trip. Then again, I did type it at five in the morning. Anyway, here is chapter five of Finding Jeanette and might I say this is one of my favorite parts of the story. Please enjoy and review!**

"Hey guys, wait up!" Jeanette yelled, running towards the other kids and stopped. All four of them looked out in the distance, with a large ocean and a boat that was just standing still. "Pretty." Jeanette said in awe.

"Saved your life!" Matt yelled, pushing Ruby as the female aardvark passed gas. "Oh, you guys made me fart!" Ruby exclaimed, her cheeks red with embarrassment.

"What's that?" Jeanette asked, pointing at the ominous looking boat.

"Oh! I know what that is! Some people said they saw one. They said it was called a, a butt!" Matt said, apparently not very knowledgeable. There was also a net hanging in the water. Stuart started walking in its direction, but didn't go too far. "Oh, look at me! I'm gonna go touch the butt!" Stuart then sneezed, propelling himself backwards and making the other kids laugh at his misfortune. Even Jeanette couldn't help but laugh a little. "Oh, yeah? Let's see you get closer." Stuart challenged, still a bit miffed. "Okay." Ruby walked a little further. "Beat that." She said confidently. Matt went a little further than she did. "Come on, Jeanette! How far can you go?"

"Oh, um, my dad says it's not safe." Jeanette replied nervously.

"JEANETTE, NO!" Manny yelled, running towards her.

"Dad?" Jeanette asked, surprised. Manny shoved her out of the way. "You were about to go run out into the open!" Manny said, misunderstanding.

"No, I wasn't going to go out there." Jeanette tried to explain, but was interrupted by her father. He gave her a deep glare. "It's just a good thing I was here." Manny scolded. "But Dad, no!" Jeanette said.

"Sir, she wasn't gonna go!" Ruby explained as the kids came up beside her. "Yeah, she was too afraid!" Matt pointed at her. "No, I wasn't!" Jeanette said, turning around angrily to face him.

"This does not concern you kids, and you're lucky I don't tell your parents you were out there." He turned to Jeanette again. "You know you can't walk well!" Manny said. Now Jeanette started to get really mad. "I can walk fine, Dad! Okay?" Jeanette growled, her yelling attracting the entire class. "No, it's not okay." Manny told her firmly. "You shouldn't be anywhere near here! Look, I was right. You know what, you'll start school in a year or two." Manny grabbed her paw and Jeanette roughly pulled out of his grasp. "No Dad! Just 'cause you're scared of the world-" She started, but Manny cut her off again. Man, was he stubborn. "You're not ready, and you're not coming back until you are. You think you can do these things, but you just can't, Jeanette!"

"Manny!" Ellie snapped, angry at what he just told her. But he didn't hear her. Jeanette felt anger growing in her chest. She glared at him and looked at the ground.

"I hate you." She said under her breath. Everyone looked shocked. Manny had a mixed look of pain and shock on his face. Those words really hurt him. Did sweet little Jeanette Miller just say that?

"There's..." Mr Rhinoson sang, either interrupting the awkwardness or making it more awkward. "Nothing to see. Gather uh, over there!" He pushed the students away and walked over to Manny, who was still staring at Jeanette. "Excuse me, I am a scientist, sir. Is there any problem?"

Manny snapped out of it. "Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt things. It's just, she isn't good at walking and, I'm afraid it's a little too soon for her to be out here unsupervised." As Manny talked, Jeanette looked at the boat in the distance, and it was clear she was going to do something she'll regret.

 **Sorry I cut it here, guys. I just thought it was better to stop the chapter here. I promise I'll update again tomorrow and please review.**


	6. Jeanette gets kidnapped

**Hello, everyone! I hope you enjoyed reading so far and I just want to thank Stooge Man for reviewing. Such a huge honor! I love your stories! Any way, please enjoy and I would really love more people to review, please.**

Manny continued to talk to Mr Rhinoson, Jeanette's teacher. Jeanette felt very angry at her father for thinking that she couldn't do anything.

"Well, I can assure you, she's quite safe with me." Mr Rhinoson said. "Look, I'm sure she is. But you have a large class, and she could get lost, you know, from sight if you're not looking. I'm not saying you're not looking..."

"Oh, my gosh! Jeanette's walking out to sea!" A female student lisped. Manny gasped and turned around.

"Jeanette! What do you think you're doing?" Jeanette heard her father's voice from a distance, and looked at the ocean in front of her. She had to get to the boat. "You're gonna get stuck out there and I'm gonna have to get you before another animal does!" Manny yelled. Jeanette remembered why she was here. With determination shown on her face, she dove into the water and paddled as far as she could, not daring to give up.

"STOP!" Manny yelled. She turned to face him, glaring. "You take one more move, missy..." Manny warned, pointing his trunk at her. Jeanette lifted her paw. "Ah! Don't you dare! If you put one paw on that boat, are you listening to me? Don't... touch... the bo-" Jeanette slapped the side of the boat with her paw.

"JEANETTE!" Manny yelled, enraged.

"She touched the butt." Matt whispered to his friends, who were shocked that she actually went through with this.

"You just walk your little tail right back here, Jeanette." She did as told, but like Manny, she was furious. "That's right. You are in big trouble, young lady. Do you hear me? Big-" A figure came out of the ocean wearing swim gear, right behind Jeanette. The angry chipette rolled her eyes at her father. "Big..." Manny said, becoming more scared as the masked stranger came closer. His instincts told him danger. Ruby let out a scream. Jeanette looked behind her and screamed. Mr Rhinoson gathered all of his students to safety.

"Daddy! Help me!" Jeanette screamed, feeling hopeless. The stranger put her in a container of some sort. "I'm coming, Jeanette!" Manny yelled, trying to run to her. Another stranger came in front of him and he back up in fear.

"No, no! Dad! Daddy!" Jeanette yelled as the figure swam back to the boat, taking Jeanette with it. Manny backed up into a boulder. The stranger held up a camera, but of course, Manny didn't know what it was. The flash blinded him. "Jeanette!" He yelled, his sight slowly recovering. He ran into a tree. The herd helped him and gasped as soon as they heard the boat start its engine. "Jeanette! No! No!" The herd had jumped into the water and quickly made it to the boat. The boat started the engine and sped away, splashing the herd.

The figure out Jeanette, now whimpering, into a large cage and pulled a blanket over it. "Whoa, hold on!" A male voice said, knocking something into the water.

This can't be happening. The camera closes up on Manny's panicked face. Not Jeanette. Not his little nine year old princess. They had to rescue her.

 **Okay, that's chapter six. I'll be back tomorrow with chapter seven! Again, thank you so much Stooge Man for the review. And I can't wait to read more of Guardians of the Hyrax Island!**


End file.
